LA X, Partes 1
é o primeiro e segundo episódio da 6ª Temporada e o 104º e 105º episódio de Lost; foi ao ar no dia 02 de fevereiro de 2010. Os resultados da detonação da bomba de hidrogênio provacada por Juliet são revelados. Sinopse Anteriormente em Lost At the Swan construction site in 1977, Jack awakens to find Kate pulling Sawyer away from the shaft that Juliet fell into. At the bottom, Juliet awakens, pinned beneath several tons of wreckage, and begins to cry. Seeing the Jughead core nearby, she grabs a rock and begins slamming it, yelling at it to go off. Finally, after 8 strikes she appears to be successful, and a white flash envelops everything. Realidade Alternativa (flash sideways) Aboard a different , a different gazes out the window at passing clouds. , a flight attendant, asks him how his drink is, then smiles when he admits it's not very strong. She gives him a small bottle of vodka and asks him to keep it between them. Suddenly, the plane begins shaking, and the announces they are running into some turbulence ahead. , the woman across the aisle, assures Jack it's normal, and jokes that her husband always says planes are meant to be in the air. They chat for a while before the turbulence worsens, and Jack grips the armrests with an expectant look. However, the plane passes through, and returns safely from the bathroom. Jack gets up to go to the lavatory, and inspects himself carefully in the mirror, noticing a bleeding sore under his shirt collar. Going back to his seat, he meets a man named in the seat next to him. Both characters struggle to remember whether they have met before. The view then shifts out the window and down into the ocean, where the remains of the Island are shown, now completely submerged beneath the Pacific Ocean and crusted over with sea life. Underwater, the DHARMA Barracks and Tawaret's four toed foot are visible. While the camera swims around towards Tawaret's foot a, shark appears swimming in front of the camera, and you can see the DHARMA logo on its tail area. Jack heads to the forward lavatory, where Edward Mars waits for his "friend." bursts out of the door and runs into Jack, apologizing before the Marshal hauls her back to her seat. Jack stares after them, fascinated by the woman. Kate receives her meal, but the Marshal won't allow her a knife or fork. Just then, Sawyer brushes past the Marshal, and Kate hides her hands under her tray table, presumably to conceal her handcuffed wrists. Sawyer shares a meaningful look with Kate before apologizing and moving on. Sawyer goes back to his seat, where is pestering to do an impression of a character in his Mr. Cluck's commercial. Arzt finds it hysterical, then asks how a guy like him came to own a major corporation like Mr. Cluck's. Hurley replies that he won the lottery and happens to like chicken, leading a downcast Arzt to quickly excuse himself. Sawyer warns Hurley not to share his lottery win with strangers, saying it will make them try to take advantage of him, but Hurley brushes it off: he says he's the luckiest man alive. Na Ilha (Eventos Reais - 2007) Curiosidades Gerais *Damon e Carlton prometeram que uma nova mecânica de contar a história seria introduzida na Comic-Con. Isso parece ser os "flash sideways" (como Carlton Cuse chama a linha temporal em que o voo 815 nunca cai que foi apresentada neste episódio). * Cindy, Zach e Emma aparecem pela primeira vez desde o episódio "The Brig". * Claire aparece pela primeira vez sem ser em cenas arquivadas desde o episódio da quarta temporada, depois de 17 episódios sem aparecer. * O barulho de transição dos flashes sideways é diferente dos sons anteriores de flashes. Apresenta uma semelhança com o barulho que um avião faz. * De forma inusitada, não foram mostrados os nomes dos atores convidados nos créditos iniciais ou na nota à imprensa para evitar spoilers do episódio. * Até esse episódio, Jack e Kate são os únicos a aparecer em todo primeiro episódio da temporada da série.